


The Drip Finally Stops

by LordOfVibes



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Unus Annus - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Death, Emotional, Gen, I Love You, I still haven't accepted that Unus Annus is ending, M/M, Memento mori, Unus Annus, Unus and Annus are not Ethan and Mark, acceptance of death, but they do say i love you to each other so idk man seems kinda gay to me, could be read as platonic or romantic, so I wrote this to cope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27479521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordOfVibes/pseuds/LordOfVibes
Summary: "With the sound of the ticking clock and the flickering lights, and the fact that Unus and Annus’ lives were about to end before their very eyes, you would think that they were panicking in that moment.But no. They weren’t panicking. They weren’t scared. Both had come to accept that this would be the end. The end of their existence. A weird sense of calm had washed over them both. It was comforting."
Relationships: Mark Fischbach & Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor, Unus & Annus, Unus/Annus
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	The Drip Finally Stops

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick._

Unus and Annus could hear the sound of a clock ticking, the sound ringing in their eardrums. They both knew what it meant. They both knew what would happen when that clock stopped ticking. 

It would be the end. The end of their existence. The end of Unus Annus. 

It was one year. One whole year. They thought they had so much time. Turns out they were wrong. Very, very wrong. 

The lights were flickering, from pitch black to blinding white at lightning speed. With the sound of the ticking clock and the flickering lights, and the fact that Unus and Annus’ lives were about to end before their very eyes, you would think that they were panicking in that moment. 

But no. They weren’t panicking. They weren’t scared. Both had come to accept that this would be the end. The end of their existence. A weird sense of calm had washed over them both. It was comforting. 

“So this is it,” said Unus.

“I guess so,” replied Annus. 

The clock was getting louder with every chime. Only a minute left. A minute left to say goodbye, to say goodbye for the last time. 

“Thank you, Unus,” said Annus solemnly, very grateful for his best friend. “This has been the best-and only-year of my life. I know we couldn’t exactly do all of the things that we wanted to do, but we made the most of the stuff we had, I hope.”

“Thank _you_ , Annus,” Unus countered. “I am so lucky to have shared this year with my best friend in the entire world. We’ve made so many memories,” Unus smiled, thinking back on all the times they’d shared. “I can’t believe this’ll be the last time that we can recall them.” 

“That we can do anything at all,” Annus pointed out and corrected. 

“I suppose you’re right,” Unus nodded. “I’m glad the viewers can remember us. We’ll live on through memory. Through Mark and Ethan’s channels. Even though we aren’t physically there, we’ll still be there, in their hearts. They’ll be the last trace of us.” 

“And the merch.” 

“Yes, and the merch.” 

Only a few more moments for them to look at each other, for them to exist. All of the times they’d spent together, all of their videos, flooded their minds. This was the last time to think about them, the last time to think about anything at all. This was the end. There was nothing after this. They both knew this. And they were both fine with it. 

_10\. 9. 8._

“I love you,” Unus smiled at Annus. Those would be his last words to him, his last words to anyone. 

Annus smiled back. “I love you too,” he admitted.

_5\. 4._

Just a few more moments, a few more moments to enjoy each other's presence in silence. Calm, peaceful silence. Baking in the acceptance of death, the acceptance of the inevitable.

_3\. 2. 1._

The last thing both of them saw was the other’s face as the clock stopped and everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> It'S tHe DaNcE oF iTaLy HoWoAhOwOaH iT's ThE dAnCe Of ItAlY hOwOaHoWoAh *ugly sobs*


End file.
